


To be Still or To Move?

by DemonicPresence



Series: A Collection [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Intrusive Thoughts, depressive mindset, please take care when reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence





	To be Still or To Move?

I sit.  
My dog is next to me on the couch.  
Laundry hums quietly in the background.  
Time ticks steadily around me.  
I should be content.  
I should be calm, happy.  
A normal Tuesday.  
Home, warm, safe.  
Yet-

 

Inside my skull is a war.  
Black paints the walls.  
Not a black I find comforting.  
Soul-sucking, consuming.  
On this calm Tuesday, I feel like I can’t sit still.  
Like I can’t relax.  
I feel like if I don’t move, I’m not doing enough.  
Working for the past four hours  
And it is still not enough.  
My head screams to move.  
My body screams to be still.  
No energy or will to be.


End file.
